The Heylin Prank War
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Chase and Hannibal are having a prank war and are trying to make Wuya pick a side.But she wants nothing to do with it.But what will she do when the two boys take it to far. ChasexWuya.Rated T for strong language. R&R Hannibal is in there too. :


** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I got the idea when I was watching top ten April fools pranks on YouTube. The pranks in the story are pranks from that video and similar videos to. Basically Chase and Hannibal are pranking each other and they are trying to make Wuya take a side. But she wants nothing to do with it. What will she do when they start taking it too far? Slight OOC warning. Rated T for strong language. R&R.**

If she had a nickel for every time their bickering got on her nerves she'd be a millionaire. It was just getting worse and worse and they were both trying to make her take a side. She didn't want anything to do with it. Sitting beside the fountain Wuya sighed as she heard them yelling at each other. "Would you two just shut up"! Wuya yelled across the citadel.

"Could you two have normal conversation for just five minutes? That's all I ask"!

It didn't work, they just kept arguing. Wuya didn't know what about and she didn't care. She stood up and walked out the door of the palace just to sit on the edge and relax.

* * *

><p>Later that night Wuya was sound asleep. Suddenly she felt a vigorous shaking and a bright light shown in her face. When her eyes adjusted she saw a glowing green skull. She opened her mouth to scream in surprise but Hannibal's hand was placed firmly over her mouth. Wuya's voice was muffled under his vine-like hand.<p>

"Let go of me! Let go of me"!

Hannibal lifted the mask off his face, let go of Wuya's mouth and handed her a video camera.

"What"? She whispered.

"I want you to videotape this". He whispered back.

"How did you get in here"? She asked.

"I bribed the cats with food to keep their mouths shut". Hannibal explained.

Wuya had no idea what he was going to do but she threw the covers off of her and stood up in her sleeveless black lace night gown. Although Hannibal never said this out loud, the dress did wonders for her figure. Wuya hit record. Hannibal started talking to the camera.

"Okay, I'm wearing a skull mask; got a light," Yin Yang flew up, holding a black light that made the mask glow. "Let's have some fun". Wuya fallowed Hannibal, pointing the camera at him.

When Wuya realized that they were outside Chase's door she looked at Hannibal angrily.

"I told you I want nothing to do with this". She hissed.

The Heylin witch shoved the camera into Hannibal's hands and walked back to her room. When she walked in side she saw a cloud of fog at the foot of her bed, it was Hannibal creeping into Chase's room. She sighed; Hannibal wanted the Heylin witch to watch him scare the crap out of the Prince of Darkness. Wuya laid back in bed and with the covers over her legs watched the image.

Chase was sleeping on the right side of the bed, in his dark green PJ's. Hannibal quietly snuck up to the side of the bed, the mask covering his face and then tickled Chase while screaming. "Give me your soul"!

Chase screamed and tackled Hannibal to the ground. On the ground Hannibal took off his mask and started cracking up. Chase was on the ground to, gasping for breath. Wuya could have sworn she heard his heart beating like crazy.

Chase looked at Hannibal. "What the hell was that! Fucking sick"!

Hannibal just kept cracking up. Chase punched Hannibal in the ribcage (If he doesn't have one then he punched him where it would be). Wuya kept watching and shook her head.

"This isn't funny". She said to herself.

Chase moaned and grasped his hand. "I think you broke my hand".

Wuya snickered. "Okay maybe it is a little funny".

She got up again and walked over to Chase's room. She giggled when Chase was rolling side to side, grasping his hand and Hannibal, still laughing so hard she thought he might pee.

"You guys should stop this". The two shook their heads. "Never, this is revenge for throwing me in the Ying Yang world". Wuya sighed. "Then Hannibal go back to your tree and Chase go back to sleep". She knelt down and grasped the dragon man's hand. "It's not broken you just must have hit it hard on something". As an attempt to put the whole, scaring Chase to death thing behind them, she kissed him on the cheek and walked away, back to her room.

* * *

><p>Chase starred after her, shocked and confused. He wasn't that angry. He looked back over at Hannibal, who was grinning at him amused.<p>

Chase growled. "Get out".

Hannibal shrugged, still smiling. He snickered. "Alright, come on Ying Yang".

He shrank back down to his tiny size and hopped onto the bird. The two flew away. Chase sighed in relief and got up. Laying in bed he was thrown into thoughts. Why would Wuya kiss him? He wasn't angry about it, just surprised. _It was probably just to break the tension. _He thought. For some bizarre reason that reason made him feel disappointed. He shook his head and growled to himself. _Shut up and go to sleep. _He told himself.

* * *

><p>Two days later Wuya was in her room reading a book. The morning after Hannibal's little visit Wuya asked Chase if he was going to get revenge. "No, I'm better than that. Unless you want to do it then-"<p>

Wuya shook her head. "I want nothing to do with this". She was relaxing when suddenly fog collected at the foot of her bed. Wuya looked up from her bed and saw the image of Hannibal smiling at her.

"Alright, I'm gonna dump these two bags of flour on Chase while he's in the shower". He held up to bags for Wuya to see. "He's gonna flip shit. He's naked to so this'll be even funnier".

Wuya watched as Hannibal hopped towards Chase's room and into his bathroom. A towel was over the door of the shower and Hannibal dumped both bags of flour. Hannibal burst out laughing. Wuya shook her head.

"Am I the only mature immortal in this world"? She asked herself.

She looked back at the fog and Hannibal pulled the towel away. Chase was in full dragon mode. He was wet, covered in flour and was _not _happy. Hannibal ran out and when the camera pointed back an angry dragon was chasing them.

Wuya stood up and walked out of her room. Hannibal turned tiny, hopped on Ying Yang and Chase jumped up with open jaws. He almost caught the bird but the two jokesters got away. Wuya walked out and stood beside the snarling dragon, who was now more white then dark green. He was on all fours with is tail lashing back and forth.

"Are you going to get revenge now"? She asked.

He nodded, still growling at the door. "I'm wet, I'm cold, I'm covered in flour and I smell like cake".

Wuya sniffed the air, he was right. "Just promise me you guys will stop soon". She said as she ran her fingers over the black spikes on the back of Chase's neck.

He smiled slightly. "Alright, not much longer but just a few more".

Wuya smiled slightly and brushed her hand over the dragon's shoulder. Chase watched her walk away, his heart beat slightly faster. He shook his head and growled slightly. He wasn't going to submit to that. What made her flirting more affective now? She had flirted with him before in the past and he wasn't affected. He sniffed his arm. "Better go wash this off". He then walked back to his room. About two hours later Wuya was still reading her book when she heard Chase yell.

"I STILL SMELL LIKE CAKE"!

Wuya burst out into a giggling fit.

* * *

><p>That night Wuya was getting ready for bed when fog gathered around the foot of her bed. This smoke was a different color though. The last few times it happened it was usually a white fog but this time it was dark and black. Wuya laid down with the covers over her legs and watched the image come into play. She saw Hannibal in larger size hopping towards his tree. Suddenly a large green exercise ball was thrown right in his face. Hannibal grunted and fell flat on his back.<p>

"EAT IT FUCKER"! She heard Chase yell in the background and the Heylin witch burst out laughing.

She put a hand over her eyes as she kept laughing. When she looked again she saw Chase run into the shot, grabbed the exercise ball and ran away before Hannibal could get up. Wuya kept laughing and she didn't notice Chase walk in. "I had a feeling you might find that amusing".

She jumped and screamed but then started to laugh all over again. "Don't sneak up on me like that. Yes that is hilarious".

Chase sat down on the side of her bed. "Why don't you prank Hannibal with me"? Wuya sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Because I've said a million times, I don't want to get involved". Chase looked at her, smirked and asked again.

"If I return some of your power will you videotape the next one"? Wuya looked at him in surprise.

"You're serious"?

"Yes".

"You're not dragging me into this by pulling a prank on me"?

"No".

Wuya let a small laugh escape. Smiling at Chase she asked. "What are you going to do"?

Chase explained the prank the Heylin witch giggled. "I saw that, it scared the crap out of me. Kind of weird considering I was one though".

Chase shrugged. "I know he's going to be scared". Wuya nodded and looked back at the fog.

"Can you play that again, like ten times and a couple in slow-motion"? Chase nodded and with a wave of his hand, replayed the video. Wuya shifted over and Chase sat down next to her. The ball hit Hannibal in the face again and again. Wuya and Chase cracked up. In her laughter she rested her head on Chase's shoulder and didn't move for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>On night of the prank the two were at Hannibal's tree. The morning had been a little awkward cause they woke up in each other's arms; they vowed never to speak of it again. Although they did steal glances at each other for the entire day. Wuya hit record. Chase was in a white ghost costume with a black mask over his head.<p>

"Alright Hannibal went to a midnight screening of Paranormal 3. It's almost one in the morning. I don't know how long the movie is but he should be back any minuet. What's kind of funny is this is actually his ghost costume. So I'm going to try and scare the crap out of him".

About ten minutes later Hannibal came back with Ying Yang flying overhead. Chase let out a dragon roar that made Hannibal jump like five feet in the air. When he landed he started to laugh like Chase was doing.

"Oh, my God"! Hannibal put a vine-hand over his eyes and laughed. "Holy crap, you should've videotaped that".

Chase chuckled again.

"I did"! Wuya stepped out of her hiding place, she was also laughing.

"Oh my Gosh that scared the shit out of me".

Chase and Wuya continued laughing. Wuya staggered over to Chase.

"Hold the camera". She said, still laughing.

"Why"? Wuya laughed some more and collapsed to the ground in another laughing fit.

* * *

><p>A few days later Wuya was sitting by the fountain. Chase had kept his word and gave Wuya some of her powers back. She couldn't do much, just basic spells. Wuya jumped when she heard Chase yell "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"!<p>

She turned her head and saw Hannibal on Ying Yang flying out and Chase, in dragon form again, chasing them. He jumped up at the bird, jaws wide open. Yet again he missed and when he landed at the bottom of the stairs his feet slipped out from under him, he fell flat on his stomach and skidded across the floor. Hannibal flew out.

"This will never end"! He called as the door closed behind him.

Wuya walked over and knelt down beside the dragon.

"Are you okay"? She asked.

Chase didn't reply he just groaned and mumbled "Ow" under his breath.

This was getting out of hand. It wasn't funny anymore. "I'm fine".

She gently brushed some flour off of his scaly cheek.

"Flour"? She asked, drowning out the worry in her voice with amusement.

Chase nodded. Wuya looked over her shoulder and saw a few streaks of blood on the floor. "No you're not". She looked the dragon over but couldn't find the injury.

"Roll over".

"No".

Yes".

"Make me".

"FINE"!

In a flash she pushed him over onto his back and sat down on his chest, with a foot pinning bot of his arms down she took a hand and shoved his chin up. A streak of blood scattered from his chin down his neck and a few drops were on his chest. Wuya slightly gasped. "I'll be back". She stood up and walked away, she then came back with a little box of bandages. She leaned on his side and with an elbow on his chest she gently applied the bandaid to his cut. With a wet rag she gently whiped away his blood. When she was done Chase asked. "What made me slip"?

Wuya looked at Chase's claws and rubbed something greasy off them. When she smelled it she knew what it was. "This is butter".

She kissed the tip of Chase's snout , staring into his eyes and with an index finger under his chin she spoke. "I'm going to finish this". She then stood up and walked into her room. Chase again starred at her, confused to such a degree he thought his brain was broken.

* * *

><p>Chase was sitting at his throne, strokeing the mane of a lion when a cloud of green smoke gathered in front of him. He saw Wuya in some, what looked to be a dorm room. She was holding a jar with a peice of paper over it.<p>

"A little revenge for you". She whispered she then held up the jar so Chase could see what was in it. "50 crickets, Hannibal's worst fear happens to be crickets". The lion growled in amusement and Chase smirked. Wuya walked towards the door and she picked up one cricket and pointed towards the door. Slowly and quietly she opened the door and Chase heard the sound of a shower. Chase put a hand over his mouth and let out a kind of wheezing laugh.

The screen switched to a camera were Chase could watch Wuya creep in. She quietly walked over to the showed and dumped them in. At first Hannibal just muttered "What"?

Then as Wuya set the jar down by the sink, releasing the rest of the bugs and ran out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her Hannibal screamed.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK? AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?CHASE NO BUGS"!

The Heylin couldn't hold it back, he burst out laughing, Hannibal's screams were so girly. Hannibal stepped out of the shower.

"Ahhh! There all over"! Hannbal hopped onto the toilet. Chase just kept laughing.

"Fucking sick man. Those things are_ huge_. Are you kiding me"? Hannibal looked into the camera and growled. "Awww you son of a bitch".

Hannibal kept muttering then made a random noise and brushed the back rapidly. "They're crawling on me"! He stepped down from the toilet.

"Oh my God you are so picking all of these"... He muttered something that Chase couldn't understand, but one thing he did know is that he wasn't going to pick those bugs up. Hannibal then grasped the door handle but couldn't get it open.

"Chase what the fuck? Their- EEEEEWWWWWW"!

Hannibal got back up on the toilet and let out another girly shriek that made Chase laugh.

"Fucking sick". Hannibal said again.

Stepping off the toilet, he then sighed and looking at the bugs opened the door. "What the fuck man"? Wuya then threw a large green exercise ball right in Hannibal's face. He grunts and Chase could here Wuya laughing in the background.

Chase burst out laughing and then he heard footsteps walkng behind him. "That part is my personal favorite". As Wuya walked over the lion growled and left the room. "What's his problem"? She asked.

Chase smirked. "He's jealous cause now your getting all of my attention".

Wuya giggled. "Well he can have attention. I'm done now". As Wuya began to turn away she felt Chase grab her. Next thing she knew she was on his lap, his hand on the back of her head, resting on the arm of the throne his other hand on her waist.

"Not quiet done yet".

Wuya chuckled quietly. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sat up. "Are you sure"? She asked with some humor in her voice. Chase whispered quietly as he slowly leaned towards her.

"Positive".

He kissed her. She was suprised by how gentle he could be. He pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her deeply. Slowly she opened her mouth and alowed his tongue to slip in. As their tongues fought for dominance, Chase gentley ran his fingers through Wuya's red hair. When Chase pulled away he began to kiss Wuya's neck. She couldn't help but moan. _This was one heck of a night._ Wuya thought to herself. When Chase began to kiss her again he kissed her harder, deeper and more vigorous. When at last Wuya ended the kiss she grinned. With her index finger under his chin she stared into his eyes.

"You can only imagine the prank I have in store for you tomorrow". Wuya gave him a simple kiss but he didn't kiss back. He had completely forgotten that she was going to prank both Hannibal and him. When she pulled away she stood up and walked away leaving Chase to wonder how hard he was going to fall.

* * *

><p>Hannibal sat in Ying Yang's nest. He was not happy about having a ton of crickets dumped on him. He also couldn't believe it when he found out it was Wuya who pranked him. "Nicely played Wuya, nicely played".<p>

Then out of the blue, a dark green fog collected in front of him. He then saw an image appear of Wuya speaking to him. "Okay, so Chase loves grapefruits for some reason. I really have no idea why but anyway. Well today is the day the fruits are ready". Hannibal had know idea what she was talking about but he soon found out.

He saw Chase standing on top of a garbage can, picking grapefruits from the tree. Suddenly Wuya came running in and yelled

"GRAPEFRUITS"!

She kicked the garbage can over and Chase fell down flat on his stomach. When Wuya stood up she chuckled. "hehehehe Chase".

The Heylin slightly pushed himself up but fell down.

"Owwwwwww". He moaned. "Mother F-".

Wuya tossed a grapefruit over by Chase's head and ran over to where the camera was. "Holy shit". She giggled.

Chase picked up the grapefruit and threw it at her. "Ass hole". He muttered.

Wuya screamed, ducked and picked up the camera. "Hahaha. Holy crap Chase I didn't know it was going to be that crazy. Are you alright"? Chase muttered something Hannibal didn't understand. Wuya got closer. "What"? Chase's forhead was in his hand.

"I think I landed in cat shit". Wuya giggled again.

Hannibal burst out laughing. This was just as bad as the prank pulled on him.

"Like my handy work"? A voice said.

Hannibal screamed and jumped, to see Wuya sitting on a higher tree branch. He chuckled again. "You bet. I'm pretty sure you just ended the prank war". Wuya sighed in relief.

"Thank God". Wuya sighed. The two then just started a friendly conversation.

* * *

><p>Once Wuya showed the two their own pranks she looked at them. "Promise me you'll stop the prank war"?<p>

The two didn't look at each other.

"Please"? The two crossed their arms in a pouty manner. She then gave them the sad puppy dog face. "Please"?

The two looked at her quickly then looked away. Wuya put on a strait face and growled at them. "Don't make me cry, okay? I will cry if I have to".

Chase looked at Hannibal "We better do it".

Hannibal looked at Chase in confusion. "Why".

Chase sighed. "When Wuya and I were on the side of good Guan, Dashi and I had a prank war like this. When Wuya couldn't stop it she cried for two days strait".

Hannibal looked at Wuya in surprise. "I cried off two pounds".

Hannibal looked away. When he looked at Wuya again she was whimpering and tears were sliding down her cheeks. "Okay. I promise not to start another prank war".

Chase nodded. "I promise".

Wuya smiled. "Thank you".

She whipped her tears away and an awkward silence descended upon the immortal Heylins.

Hannibal was the first to break the silence. "Anyone hungry"? The two nodded. "Want to order in"?

Chase nodded. "Taco Bell"? Wuya asked.

Chase shrugged. ""Why not"?

"Hey wait. Hannibal, didn't you say you had an amazing Elmo impression". Wuya asked.

Hannibal then talked exactly like Elmo. "You know it Wuya". The other two let out a kind of wheezing laugh. Once Wuya told them her plan Hannibal grabbed the phone.

* * *

><p>"Okay I would like one grilled stuffed burrito, with no rice". Hannibal spoke in perfect Elmo voice. Chase and Wuya couldn't help but laugh. Chase poked Wuya's shoulder. "What do you want"? Wuya gained composure.<p>

Wuya: "I want a number nine".

Hannibal: "And I also need a number nine".

Wuya: "Soft taco".

Hannibal: "Soft taco".

Wuya: "With sour cream".

Hannibal: "With sour cream".

Wuya: "Pepsi".

Hannibal: "And a Pepsi".

Wuya giggled: "I want a Chalupa, with no lettus or tomato".

Hannibal: "I need a Chalupa". That one made Chase laugh the hardest.

Wuya: "With no lettus or tomato".

Hannibal: "No lettus or tomato".

Chase. "Number nine with no sour cream".

Hannibal: "And I need a number nine again, with"...

Chase: "No sour cream".

Hannibal: "No sour cream, and that will conclude Elmo's order".

Lady: "And what would yu like to drink with that Elmo".

Chase: "Lemonaid".

Hannibal: "Elmo needs lemonaid".

Lady: "Lemonaid"?

Hannibal: "Yes ma'am".

When the dilivery guy came the cats killed him, took the food, checked his pockets and found thirty bucks and gave it all to the hungry Heylins.


End file.
